


Deathly Romance

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Detective Dipper Pines, M/M, Serial Killer Bill Cipher, Stan and Ford are mentioned aswell, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Dipper is investigating his hardest case so far, but what will happen if the killer will show up at his house and then dedicate murders to him?





	

Dipper shut the door of his apartment and locked it. He threw his jacket on the couch and sat on the desk chair, with his elbow on the desk and pinching his nose bridge. He looked up at the board next to the desk and sighed. The murders were pilling up but no killer was found. He stood up and examined each and every picture, looking for some evidence he missed.

"Oh, that one was fun." Said a nasal nose from behind him as a slender finger pointed towards one of the picture. "And you can tell I was very pissed that night." The same voice said and the finger pointed to an other picture. Dipper was shocked and scared and lost all control over his body. He wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that. And that one was bloody."The voice continued, ending with a whistle. Dipper managed to turn around to face a tall slender blond, with a smug smile on his face. His emerald eyes were looking at the board, with a sparkled of pure joy in them, which was scaring Dipper. He looked around him for something to defend himself with if it was the case, and a feeling in his gut was telling him that he would need to defend himself.

"Don't bother. I'm not here to harm you in any way, yet." The blond said, his eyes piercing into Dipper's soul. He looked back at the blonde and smiled awkwardly. His smile faded away in second and he put on a courageous attitude. He straightened his back and looked the intruder in the eye as he snarled:

"Who the fuck are you, anyway?" A smirked appeared on the intruders face as he said: "Me? I'm nobody, but because I like you, you can call me Cipher, Bill Cipher." He extended his hand and said with a mischievous look in his eyes: "And you must be the notorious Dipper Pines. I wanted to meet you in such a long time."He took Dipper's hand and shook it, fear creeping inside of Dipper once again.

"I suppose you're the one who murder all these innocent people?" He asked trying to sound confident, but his voice was cracking. "Yes, I am." Bill said calmly, not paying any attention to how nervous Dipper was, and Dipper blinked a few times, too shocked to do anything else. "And...you just confess that you murdered those people?" He finally said after a long agonising silence, or at least that's how it seemed to Dipper. Bill shrugged his shoulders and contemplated about it for a bit before saying nonchalantly, as if that wasn't a serious confession: "Yeah."

"Do you realize I can arrest you?" Dipper asked suspiciously, starting to think that he won't make it out alive. "No, you can't." Bill said matter-of-factly and Dipper looked at him perplexed. "You just confessed your crimes, sure I can arrest you." He said and Bill laughed. "Kid, I don't appear in any records, whatsoever. I basically don't exist. As I already told you: I'm nobody. Plus, you didn't record the confession." Bill said with a smirk and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "But that's impossible." He said, ignoring the second part of Bill's statement, and Bill laughed again."Well then, besides being nobody, I'm also impossible."He said between fists of laughter. He stopped laughing after a few minutes and tried to catch his breath as he said: "You know what? I actually like that. So now I'm nobody and impossible. Thanks, kid!"

He sat on Dipper's desk and Dipper just looked at him, shocked, confused and with no idea what to do. Bill took Dipper's glasees off his nose and put them on his own. "Hey,..." He began and examined Dipper up and down, until he saw Dipper's cap. "...Pinetree, how do I look?" He asked and Dipper was even more confused. "Pinetree?" He asked and Bill shrugged his shoulders as he said nonchalantly: "It's a nickname. I love nicknames." Dipper raised one of his eyebrows at Bill and after a few seconds he sighed defeated and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He snatched his glasses off Bill's nose and put them on the table, next to him.

"So, I guess I didn't look good with them..." Bill said with a small frown and Dipper looked at him. He sighed and handed Bill the glasses as he said: "I didn't even look. Now take them before I change my mind." Bill smiled widely and took the glasses. He put them on and asked: "How do I look?" Dipper examined him and smiled. "You actually look very good." He said and Bill smiled widely. He took off the glasses and handed them to Dipper. "My eyes hurt." He explained when he saw the perplexed look on Dipper's face. "I was actually curious why you didn't complain about that earlier." Dipper said and yawned. He was exhausted. "I didn't mind it earlier. I find pain quite hilarious, but, of course, I have my limits." He said and snatched Dipper's cap and put it on.

"Now I get to ask a question. Why did you wear this cap today? I've never seen you with it before and it isn't really professional, if you ask me." He asked and Dipper looked at Bill. "Honestly?" He asked and Bill nodded. "I have no clue. I just felt like wearing it. Usually I don't wear it, not anymore at least." He said and he let his head fall on the table. After a few seconds a realization hit him and he sprung his head up and looked at Bill. "Hold on! Have you spyed on me?" He asked and Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I did. You are a damn good detective, just like your grand uncle. Hell, you might be even better than him! You're so good that I can't kill you, not yet at the very least." Bill finished matter-of-factly and ruffled Dipper's hair, who just looked at Bill wide eyed.

"So you killed my grand uncles." Dipper said and Bill answered, even if that wasn't a question: "Yes. And as I already said I like you. And I've decided I'm going to dedicate my next murder to you because of that. If I'm not going to murder you, I'm going to murder somebody for you." Bill added and Dipper bit his cheek and sighed. He chose to ignore the last two sentences Bill said and he let his head fall on the table once again as closed his eyes with a groan. He was more tired than he realized and he fell alseep in a matter of seconds. Bill smiled and stroked Dipper's hair.

"Good night Pinetree! May all your nightmares come true!" Bill said with a chuckle as kept stroking Dipper's hair.

  


*

Dipper woke up the next morning and yawned. He sat up and looked around him. He was in his bedroom but he could've sworn he fell asleep with his head on his desk. If that was the case, how did he end up in his bed? He tried to remember the moment he went to bed but other memories flashed in his head. He groaned.

"So it wasn't a dream..." He said and sighed. He stood up and looked at what he was wearing and he saw he was wearing the same clothes as last night. He went over to his closet and took a pair of jeans and shirt. He did his morning routine, got dressed and looked at the time only to see he was late. He grabbed his phone, keys and jacket and ran out of the door, down the stairs, outside the building and drove to the police station at a very high speed.

When he reached the police station he bursted through the door and ran towards his office, when a policeman stopped him, announcing him about a murder that happened downtown. He sighed and groaned as he went back to his car and drove to the adress he was given. He got out of the car and looked around at the all the policemen and the family of the victim. "Detective Pines!" Somebody called and he turned his head to face a short man.

"The body is over here. The criminologists didn't come yet but they should be here soon." He said as he led Dipper to a not so crowded place. But what Dipper saw horrified him, maybe for the first time in his whole carrier. The dead body has been gruesome murdered, and in the middle of its chest was engraved in its skin: 'For my dear Pinetree'. The signature was just a plain triangle, no name, but Dipper knew exactly who was responsible for this. One person he ever met called him Pinetree. He looked at the body with his eyes widened in shock, buried deep into his thoughts. After a bit he realized that his name was called and turned to see who was calling him. "Yes?" He asked and a worried and an unsure answer came in a matter of seconds: "Is there anything wrong?" The short policeman asked and Dipper looked at him for a few seconds, in utter silence, thinking of a response.

'Yes there is. Last night somebody infiltrated inside of my house and said that he murdered my grunkles. He also said that he'll dedicate his next murder to me, after he decided to call me Pinetree. And then I see this!' He thought but he didn't say that. He knew after all these years that he couldn't say that. "No, everything is fine." He lied nonchalantly and leaned over to look better at the body. "From his clothing it seems that he was a small shop owner. Usually those shops close around 10-11pm, but he wanted to make more business so he decided to keep it opened until 12am. Considering that he was most likely heading home after he closed his shop when it happened. From the bruises from his wrists I can tell he was tied with a rope. So he firstly got kidnapped. And considering his injuries I can tell he was tortured prior to being killed. The only postmortem wound he has is the engraving from his chest. The time of dead was somewhere between 1 and 2am." Dipper said, trying to rationalise the situation, his eyes scanning the body. The turned on his heels and walked over to his car. He had research to do.

He spend the rest of his day going through every record he could get his hands on, looking for Bill. But he found nothing. It was getting late and he remembered he promised to do Mabel's groceries since she was busy with the shack. He sighed and left the empty police station. He drove to the supermarket and took a basket. He put out a list from his pocket and looked through it when he heard a very familiar nasal voice call him. "Oh, Pinetree!" Dipper turned around and met Bill's emerald eyes and obnoxious grin. 

"Did you see my gift?" He asked once they were close enough for only them to hear. "Yes, I did, and I'm not pleased, Cipher!" Dipper spat between gritted teeth as he glared at the person in front of him and Bill rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it was one of my best works yet!" Bill cried out and Dipper growled: "That doesn't make it any less unpleasant. That poor man didn't deserve that." He ended with his eyebrows furrowed. Bill rolled his eyes in annoyance again and wrapped his arm over Dipper's shoulders. Dipper walked away, starting to put items in basket. Bill followed him and said, waving a hand dismissively: "Just chill a bit. It was fun." Dipper turned to him with an expression of pure rage. "Fun?! Fun?!" He said and Bill nodded calmly, ignoring the tone from Dipper's voice which signaled that if he could he would rip off Bill's head in an instant. "Killing and torturing is fun?!" He asked outraged and Bill smirked.

"Oh, you caught up on that. Glad my efforts are appreciated. You are honestly the best person I could ask to be on my case. You deciphered all my tricks and hidden messages. It's so sad that you will never close this case." He said and chuckled darkly. Dipper was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he paid for the groceries. He took the bags full of food and went over to his car, trying to ignore Bill who was following him. He put the bags in the backseat and when he sat in the car he saw Bill sitting in the shotgun looking through Dipper's glove box.

"What are you doing here?"He asked between gritted teeth and Bill looked at Dipper with a wide grin on his face. "What do you think I'm doing?" He asked and Dipper sighed deeply, trying to hold back the urge to punch Bill. "What are you doing in my car? Why are you in my car?" He said and Bill giggled. "Why wouldn't I be here? I mean it is easier to keep you in check that way. Also I kind of like you." Bill purred and leaned in until there was in inch between him and Dipper. Dipper backed away as Bill smirked wider than the Cheshire Cat.

"Scared, Pinetree?" He asked and Dipper swallowed nervously. He regained himself and pushed Bill away, surprising Bill. Dipper closed the door of the car and turned it, starting to drive. Bill laid his chin on Dipper's neck and left soft kisses up and down his neck. Dipper's cheeks flushed and he started panting. "Uhm...Bill, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice cracking as his cheeks turned even more red. "Nothing." Bill purred as he kept kissing Dipper's neck. "Bill, stop it! I'm driving!" Dipper said and Bill chuckled darkly.

"What happened? Is this distracting?" He purred in Dipper's ear and Dipper bit his cheek. "A-A-Actually y-yes." He strutted, not even caring that he was letting Bill see his effect on him. All he wanted right now was Bill to stop, at any cost. "Well then, I'll stop..." Bill began and Dipper sighed relieved. "...only if you admit you like it." Bill finished with a mischievous grin on his face. Dipper sighed. What options did he have? He would either have Bill continue and probably cause a car crash, which wouldn't be a good idea since Bill is nobody and he would have problems at any hospital he would go to, or do as Bill said and don't get him into unnecessary problems. But hold on, since when did he care about Bill? 

"Damn, that maniac really got under my skin." He muttered. Only when he heard Bill chuckle he realized he said that aloud and, somehow, he managed to blush even harder than how he already was. "Maniac? This is a new one. But I guess people aren't really creative when they are tortured to death." Bill said and laughed darkly, which made Dipper shiver. "I...I..." Dipper said and took a deep breath before bursting: "I admit I liked it." He said as fast as he could, worried for a second that Bill wouldn't hear him. But Bill heard him, a bit too well, actually. He sat up, in his seat and Dipper shot a suspicious look at him before looking back at the road as silence fell in the car. But it didn't last for long. "It wasn't that hard was it?" Bill asked and Dipper chose to ignore him. 

The rest of the car ride was silent. Dipper finally reached the Mystery Shack and he turned off the car. He took the bags from the backseat and was about to leave the car when Bill stopped him. "Want some help with that?" He asked and Dipper shook his head and left the car, leaving Bill all by himself. He headed to the door and didn't got to even pull out the key from his pocket, when, an arm grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, closing the door. Dipper looked at the person who dragged him inside only to see it was Mabel. Mabel squeaked and Dipper sighed.

"What happened now?" He asked and Mabel screamed in a high pitched voice: "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!" Dipper looked at her perplexed and shocked as she started singing: "Dip-dop has a boyfriend! Dip-dop has a boyfriend! Dip-dop has a boyfriend! Dip-dop has a boyfriend! Dip-dop has a boyfriend!" "No, I don't!" Dipper growled between gritted teeth and Mabel stopped singing and looked shocked at her brother. "Sorry, I'm terribly sorry. I just had an awful day at work. And also no, I'm not dating anyone! That guy,..." He began and pointed at door. "...that guy is the one who murdered our grunkles." He ended sharply and Mabel nodded in understatement.

"But, hold on, why isn't he in prison then?" Mabel asked once the realization hit her. "Because, he doesn't exists in any record whatsoever, believe me, I checked, and I can't arrest him based purely on his unrecorded confession." Dipper explained and Mabel hummed in response. "Is he the reason why you're so tense today?" Mabel asked and Dipper nodded. "He murdered a person and dedicated it to me. How could I not be?!" Dipper cried out and Mabel giggled. "Maybe he just likes you." She said and Dipper looked at her confused. "C'mon, from what I saw in those nerdy books of yours psychopaths don't really have feelings. And I think murdering people in cold blood makes you a psychopath." She said and Dipper sighed. "Yeah, he is a psychopath but I still don't see your point." "I'm just saying that maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings since he never dealt with anything like it before. And also seriously now, if I were him I'd kill people for you too as a present. You have this morbid fascination towards things like this." She said and Dipper scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to find a suiting answer.

"What are you two talking about?" A familiar voice asked and Dipper jumped scared. He looked behind him only to see Bill grinning maniacally at him. "How did you get in here?! The car and the shack are locked!!" He asked and Bill chuckled. "Really? You don't know any ways to get past locked doors? "He asked sarcastically and continued without waiting for a response: "Because if you don't, then why are there so many paperclips in your glove box? "He asked and holded a paperclip in his hand. "Ok, you got me there." Dipper admitted and Bill turned his attention to Mabel. "Hello! Name's Bill and you must be Mabel." He said and flashed her his most charming smile. "That's right." She said cheerfully and Dipper cleared his throat.

"We are gonna go now." He said when the attention of the other two was on him as he grabbed Bill's arm and dragged him outside. "Get in the car!" He demanded when they reached the car and Bill chuckled. "Oh my, Pinetree! So charming and demanding!" He purred teasingly and Dipper glared at him. The both got inside the car and when Dipper was about to turn on the car Bill crashed his lips on Dipper's lips.


End file.
